The Chaos Inside Ourselves
by blue-fairy648
Summary: Well...its about a whole bunch of miguided adventures of a young ninja, her brother, a wanted ninja, and a very lazy yet very cunning ninja who were just thrown randomly into each other's lives by fate...
1. A Note:

The Amazing Duo: Beginning thoughts

This is a warning that I made no characters except Nami and Zane so far and all the rest I unfortunately do not have the pleasure of creating….well that's about it…hope you have a good time reading my first story!!

Peace and cookies to you my friends,

Nami


	2. Mysterious stranger

_Hey! This is my first story that I hope will make you laugh and possibly make you want to know and read more-_

Hurry up! You already said that junk!!

_Well excuse me Nami! But I'm just trying to properly introduce-_

Shut up!!

_TT-TT ...what have I created??_

?? Hey!!

_...Nami I think you should let our Creator have her intro..._

And tell ME a good reason why I should??

_--...because she controls our existence..._

... well-

_And she has cookies..._

cookies you say??

* * *

_A ninja with pink and black hair silently moves across the room and towers over her defenseless prey with a crooked grin. Her body moved as quietly as a snake in the grass as she closed the distance between her sleeping target._

_"...Zzzzaaaannnnne!!I'm hungry! I wants ramen!!" cried the 16 year old ninja dressed in a short red and black hoodie and capri shorts_

_The black haired teen woke up with a groan._

_"...What time is it?" he muttered as he cracked open an electric green eye._

_"Its 12 am-can we go gets some now? I'm staaarving!!" whimpered the younger of the two siblings._

_With a sound that was more like a growl, Zane shifted his head and glared at the obvious disturbance,"...if the sun isn't up neither am I Nami...go get some from the fridge..."_

_Inspecting at her nails, Nami replied dryly, "…I ate that first…"_

_Raising his eyebrows he coarsely replied," What about the cabinets?"_

_Nami looked guiltily looked down and blushed a cherry red that could be seen even in the dark room. _

_"I ate that too..."_

_Rolling his eyes Zane mumbled silently, "How can you eat so much ramen?"_

_"But...I hunger with the hunger of the ninja to be resonating deep inside __**AND SHE NEEDS RAMEN**__!!__" ranted the short teen with a certain psychotic expression on her peach face._

_With a defeated sigh Zane closed his piercing green eyes._

_"…go back to sleep..."_

_"But-!!_

_"No buts! You know what? Just leave me alone!!" snapped Zane pulling the covers over his head._

_"...your a meanie!!" ,shouted Nami with as huff she stomped out of the room with her nose in the air, opened her cluttered bedroom window and jumped down to the sleeping village below. _

_With a mischievous smirk Nami silently said to herself as she raced to the local favorite ramen shop,"...hmph!! If he won't get me ramen I'll have to go myself!!...good thing I stole his wallet while he slept...hehehehe!!"_

_"...finally!" sighed Zane as he shifted comfterbly around under his sheets "…She really needs to leave me alone...??...!!Hey! Where's my wallet?!"_

_The sun shone bright as Nami hid in a nearby alley breathing heavily._

"_Phew! I finally lost that mob of ramen-loving-freaks! All though I would have done the same even though burning down my favorite ramen shop was an accident…." breathed Nami. Wiping the sweat and dirt from her slightly tanned face, Nami smiled at the sky as she walked slowly admiring the clouds. "Hmmm…looks like weasel…Oooh! And there's a-oof!" suddenly Nami bumped into a tall man with a black cloak that had red cloud all over._

"_Hey watch were your going you wannabe vampire!!" Nami said steaming now that her private time was so rudely interrupted. As she dusted her self off she slowly looked into the red eyes of the not-so-happy man standing before her. Bluntly saying "you're cute!" to the complete stranger, Nami stood upright under his intense gaze and frowned up at him._

"_You really should watch what your doin' man I mean I-"_

_Suddenly the stranger spoke in a bone chilling tone "Maybe you should have watched what you were doing instead of having your head in the clouds kid."_

_Quick to anger Nami pointed an accusing finger to the man when Kakashi appeared and threw a couple kunaiis at the sight of the young man grazing him and Nami._

"_Hey!! I told you burning down the Ramen house was an accident and you know it-"_

"_**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NAMI!!**__" shouted the silver haired ninja as he advanced upon the rude stranger._

_Confused, Nami ducked a stray kunai and gazed at the youth in awe. Silently Nami said to herself "must've stolen Kakashi-kun's dirty comic book" as she expertly climbed the old buildings with great ease._

_After a few moments of kicks, punches and throwing the two ninjas moved up toward the fascinated Nami. Admiring the dance of combat the two performed without error ,the couple of skilled shinobi climbed rapidly to Nami's position and soon Kakashi had the upper hand._

_Admiring the way the black haired shinobi effectively dodged all Kakashi's blinding fast attacks the odd-looking ninja threw a smoke bomb down ,saving the dark ninja and dragged him into a small corner and silently signaled him to silence. Not doing as ordered he rose and made a move toward the fighting but Nami an professional at taking down strong men, quickly jabbed the ninja in his neck ,paralyzing his whole body from the head down. Quickly running away from the battle Nami threw the mysterious shonobi over her shoulder muttering "sorry… but you'll thank me for this later hun."_

_Glaring at Nami the captured ninja gazed at her with the intent to kill ,suddenly the young girl noticed the eyes were that of the Uchiha clan and stopped suddenly. Gazing deep into each others eyes Nami smiled largely "Don't even try that cheap tsukiyomi trick on me Uchiha-san ,and it won't even make me dizzy!" Chuckling lightly as the Uchiha's eyes lit up in surprise and confusion ,Nami returned her gaze home bound. _

* * *

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!-**_

_i finally finished chapter One!!phew!!man that took like forever!!_

_Anyways thankyou and tell me wacha think!!_

_buh-bye!!_


End file.
